


Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

by Haikyuuties_baeritto123



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Mpreg, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, vague descriptions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuuties_baeritto123/pseuds/Haikyuuties_baeritto123
Summary: Jacob and Pratt’s relationship was rocky from the start. Hell, more than rocky with how Jacob treated Pratt.He had a strict proves of conditioning those he kept and Pratt was no different, he was weak, vulnerable and pathetic as he snivelled and pleaded for Jacob to just let him go and stop the damn music.Jacob was not a merciful man. He knew his wrong doings and dismissed them just as quickly because at the time he thought he was right, that Joseph was right – though Jacob was less than a religious man.There is no redemption for men like him, but Joseph assured him it was a start and for Jacob that was enough





	Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I've been contemplating uploading for a while mainly because I'm not too sure on the feedback I'm gonna receive. I'm not at all trying to say the relationship shown in canon amongst Pratt and Jacob is at all healthy, far from it hence the tag, this is more of a what if type of scenario. As is every fanfic out there more or less.
> 
> I hope someone at least enjoys this. This fic could be slightly triggering but I hope people reading these sort of fics understand that.
> 
> As usual my sister is my beta reader so blame her!
> 
> All comments are appreciated.
> 
> Come send me stuff at https://itscanonfellas.tumblr.com/

Jacob and Pratt’s relationship was rocky from the start. Hell, more than rocky with how Jacob treated Pratt.

He had a strict proves of conditioning those he kept and Pratt was no different, he was weak, vulnerable and pathetic as he snivelled and pleaded for Jacob to just let him go and stop the damn music.

Jacob was not a merciful man. He knew his wrong doings and dismissed them just as quickly because at the time he thought he was right, that Joseph was right – though Jacob was less than a religious man.

There is no redemption for men like him, but Joseph assured him it was a start and for Jacob that was enough

Pratt was like everyone else, a mess he needed to make stronger because otherwise the world would just chew Pratt up and spit him out. He was helping. He was culling the herd.

Jacob can’t really recall when his and Pratt’s relationship turned sexual, but eventually Pratt started to help Jacob relieve some of his pent up stress in return for proper food and water and other necessities. And he isn’t quite sure why he agreed.

He’d had his fair share of both men and women as he pleased had felt nothing for them, holes to fuck and just as easy to kill or deprive further.

Pratt was honestly one of the first to be bold enough to barter with Jacob; even looking the older man dead in the eyes as he’d asked. Almost as determined as when he’d begged Jacob to put a bullet in his fucking skull.

It became routine that Jacob would take Pratt from his cell, no matter when and take him to a vacant room at the centre. Sometimes Jacob would force Pratt’s mouth onto his cock and fuck into it with almost vicious thrusts; revelling in the choked gargled sounds Pratt let’s out as he gags around Jacob’s cock.

Other times he just sits back and lets Pratt decide what he wants to do. Those days are usually calmer.

They’ve never done anything more. Every time Jacob’s hand wanders just below Pratt’s waist; inching towards the curve of his ass, Pratt will move discreetly and bring Jacob’s focus back to something else. He is even bold enough to pull Jacob’s hand away and guide it to grip his hair as he bobs his head.

That’s fine by him. Jacob is more than content to use Pratt’s smart mouth to his heart’s content.

And then, after shooting his load and adjusting himself to be presentable, Jacob gets called by Joseph to come meet him as they have urgent matters involving the Deputy to discuss. He leaves Pratt with the instructions to stay right where he is and locks the door behind him for good measure.

When he comes back, Pratt is curled up asleep under the blanket and doesn’t even wake when he hears the door open, not like he does when Jacob comes to collect him from his cell. Jacob’s at a loss for the first time in a long while.

So he just sits in a chair adjacent to the bed and…watches.

Just watches.

Pratt looks a hell of a lot younger when he’s sleeping. Jacob hazards a guess he’s in his 20’s. the scar across the bridge of his nose is scabby and his lips are raw from the abuse suffered earlier. Despite being fed adequate meals – unlike before – a hollowness seems to linger on Pratt’s face and long eyelashes rest against his cheeks.

Something uncomfortable settles heavily in Jacob’s chest as he drifts off.

When Jacob wakes up. Pratt is watching him; scanning Jacob and he tenses the moment Jacob’s eyes meet his own.

Jacob feels their dynamic has shifted in a way and he isn’t too sure how exactly its changed but it’s enough to freak him out so he drags Pratt back to his cell and leaves him there for the next week.

It doesn’t solve anything. Infact the feeling in his chest cripples Jacob every time he passes Pratt’s cell and catches a glimpse of him curled up.

The arrangement continues on after that with Jacob still trying to figure out where the fuck this is going and the stupid fucking weight in his chest still.

Slowly, Jacob leaves Staci in the new room more and more frequently until Staci’s in there every day and his cell lies empty ready for another victim. They eat their meals together and often share the bed after their activities.

They talk about things, stuff that Joseph does that pisses off Jacob, what Staci liked to do before being brought to Eden’s gate, little things and sometimes Jacob will comply. He’ll bring him a book of something when Staci mentions something he likes.

One time Staci asks almost teasingly if he can be left without Jacob locking the door.

Jacob just grunts and shoves Staci back down to fill his mouth again and shut him up.

It’s only when he reciprocates for the first time that Jacob realises what the feeling is.

He sits Staci in his lap and Jacob himself braves him from behind, his own back to the headboard. Staci is stripped from the waist down and although confused, doesn’t say anything when Jacob wraps his large hand around Staci’ weeping erection; only moans softly and let’s his head fall back against Jacob’s shoulder.

Staci covers his mouth to try and silence his cries but Jacob stops in order to grab Staci’s face and forcibly tilts his head so he can see Jacob and snaps out “Don’t cover your mouth Peaches, let me hear” and Staci complies which means he’s been conditioned well.

At least that’s Jacob’s excuse on why it’s all stopped.

When Staci cums he whimpers and jerks into Jacob’s almost too tight fist. Hands scrabbling and his left hand entwines with Jacob’s as he rides through the aftershocks. Jacob realises he probably doesn’t even notice what he’s done but then Staci pulls Jacob’s hand into his lap; twiddling with his fingers for a moment before letting go to turn around; already wrapping around Jacob’s cock.

But he ain’t in the mood for it because he realises the tightness in his chest is fondness, and it’s brining up fucking useless urges to keep Staci safe and way from everything outside of this room – even if it is of Jacob’s own making. He’s let Staci make him weak.

Jacob shoves Staci away much to the man’s confusion and he shrinks underneath Jacob’s hard glower probably expecting to be hit.

Jacob doesn’t like the guilt it sparks up unwillingly.

“Not tonight sweet cheeks, go to sleep” Obviously bewildered, Staci lingers but complies after a pause; curling up on the one corner of the bed but he doesn’t curl in on himself. No, he puts his arms under his pillow and eventually dozes off like he isn’t sleeping next to Jacob. Like he isn’t sleeping next to a monster.

And Jacob realises that he’s started calling Staci by his name and not Pratt.

Fucking fantastic.

The next time he jacks Staci off, Jacob’s hand wanders down between his thighs and Staci doesn’t even stop him. In fact he spreads his thighs ever so slightly wider and allows Jacob’s hand between them, saliva coating a finger and he pushes into Staci.

They don’t go any further without lube but the way Staci squirms uncomfortably afterwards when he thinks Jacob is asleep; fingers prodding his hole ever so slightly, tells Jacob it’s highly unlikely Staci’s taken anything up the ass before.

As if Jacob didn’t have a possessive streak before.

It’s a good two weeks later when Jacob finally fucks Staci.

It’s face to face and so fucking intimate; watching Staci squirm on Jacob’s cock as he cries but this time it doesn’t frustrate Jacob. He just coos down at Staci and rolls his hips to get deeper. He’s decidedly a virgin by how big a deal Staci makes about the whole preparation process.

He’s reduced to sobs and drooling now. Staci’s legs are spread obscenely wide almost up to his head but he’s taking Jacob’s cock like it’s meant to be there; bouncing and clenching around Jacob. Jacob doesn’t think twice when Staci pulls him down into a desperate kiss, open mouthed and messy as they race to completion.

Their hands are clung together in a vice like grip as Staci shudders his way through a second orgasm. He continues to take Jacob despite the overstimulation and when it comes time to pull out, Jacob full intending to cum across Staci’s chest and pretty little face, Staci doesn’t let him.

His legs keep Jacob exactly where he is and he takes it for what it is; cumming hard and deep into Staci who milks Jacob for all he’s worth.

Jacob doesn’t pull out he spoons Staci from behind and falls asleep still buried in the younger man.

Kisses become a regular occurrence in their day to day, as a greeting, as a goodbye, or just when Jacob feels the need to be close to Staci.

This is dangerous and they’re both fucked.

It’s when Jacob goes out for one meeting, he remembers as he’s driving back that he left the door to Staci’s room open and he’s prepared to be told when he gets back that there’s been a escapist, something, anything. Jacob gets back to the centre around midnight but gets no news.

When he arrives at Staci’s room, Jacob’s almost stunned to see Staci sat up in bed, clad in a loose fitting t-shirt Jacob comes to realise is him, and reading one of the books Jacob had bought for him.

Staci, seemingly unfazed, looks up from the book and grins in Jacob’s direction at his dishevelled appearance.

“Long day?”

Jacob knows that they’re fucked beyond repair. There’s no going back and Staci’s ruined him in the worst possible way.

Staci’s stood alert when Jacob returns to the room, not as late as usual, but enough that Jacob’s surprised Staci isn’t at least lay in bed.

The man looks as pale as a ghost, eyes somewhat wild and Jacob can see they’re rimmed red. He’s been crying something Jacob hasn’t seen him do in a decent amount of time.

Jacob doesn’t speak as he shuts the door behind him, waiting for Staci to speak up and tell Jacob what’s got him so fucked up.

The silence stretches on for so long Jacob goes to speak but Staci eventually beats him to it.

“I’m pregnant” Those two words are like a blow to the gut and Jacob freezes; mind grinding to a halt as his eyes travel to Staci’s stomach. There wasn’t anything there but he did look as though he was on his way to becoming a healthy weight again. “I’m pregnant”

“How can you be sure?” Jacob responds carefully.

“I felt it kick”

“It kickin’ now?” Staci pauses for a moment, before nodding slowly. Jacob crosses the space between them to cup a large hand over the expanse of Staci’s flat stomach and waits. Despite Staci’s claims, Jacob can’t feel a thing and he states as much to Staci whose brow furrows.

“What’d you mean? How can’t you feel that?”

“You’re overthinking Peaches ain’t got nothing to worry about”

Staci argues that he is sure, that Jacob is lying and there are signs but it feels like he is just scrambling for evidence that just isn’t there and he curls up on the side of the bed as close to the wall as he can and out of Jacob’s reach.

Jacob doesn’t try to touch him.

And then Staci betrays him in a low blow he hadn’t expected. He helps the Deputy escape the same day she’d been captured and Jacob sees red.

He wants to maim Staci, pull him apart bit by bit so he can feel a fraction of the pain and betrayal Jacob himself feels.

But of course he cares for Staci even after all that, and watching him scramble to unwrap Jacob’s large hands from around his throat a voice in the back of Jacob’s mind still chants he should be protecting Staci; keeping him safe despite all the man has done.

Frustrated at Staci and at his own fucking weakness, Jacob let’s Staci rot in his cage again, and takes away all he can from him. Food, water, anything Jacob had gone out of his way to give and forces the young deputy back into his old, soiled uniform. He puts Staci back through conditioning again because he clearly needs it. Needs a reminder of just what Jacob has done for him over the period of time.

And then he does his best to forget the weak traitor even if it isn’t very successful.

They capture the Deputy again and he makes sure the guards patrolling the cages know about it. Just out of spite.

The Deputy’s quiet and contemplating for about two days before she suddenly outbursts when finally being fed. The guard gets a huge chunk from his forearm and Jacob corners her in one of the halls, mouth drenched in fresh blood but she doesn’t run.

Jacob’s retort doesn’t get to make it out before the Deputy is speaking “I need to talk to you”

“You don’t get to make any demands pup”

“I ain’t asking” She responds, eyes steely but yet again she isn’t running or making a move to attack so he gestures to the nearest room so they can have this ‘talk’.

When she doesn’t shift first, Jacob goes in first; watching as the Deputy creeps in cautiously. Smart girl.

“You better make this quick pup before I change my mind about taking you to Joseph”

“Do you know Pratt's pregnant?”

The bluntness of her statement sends Jacob reeling back to Staci pleading to Jacob he was right, that he had to believe him. Jacob groans and slams a fist down onto a surface “Not you too-!”

“So you do know” The Deputy concludes “I take it you also know it’s yours”

“Look here Deputy, I heard the shit Peaches tried to pull and your little tricks ain’t gonna work” The Deputy blinks for a moment, feigning confusion well that Jacob almost believes them. Almost “Yeah, tried to get me to believe that thing was kicking but can’t fake that kinda shit pup”

“…Fake? You mean to tell me you ain’t felt that little shit kicking up a storm?” her voice is almost in disbelief as if Jacob’s pulling her leg and not the other way round “You don’t need to feel anything anyway he’s got quite the bump now, not as big as he should be though”

Bump? Last time Jacob had seen Staci, the man had been a healthy weight which is not something Jacob could say for any of the prisoners at the centre.

Not that Staci has been a prisoner, not for quite some time.

The Deputy seems to pick up on this and her eyes widen; leaning forward to see if Jacob’s actually being serious. “Wait…when was the last time you saw Pratt?”

“What’s it matter?”

“Because he’s receiving exactly the same rations as everyone else you got here, he needs healthy portions and more water at least!”

Jacob bristles at that, glaring at the Deputy “You wasted your chance to escape to get that little shit better conditions?”

“No, I escaped to convince you that your child needs better conditions and I know you care for Pratt more than you wanna admit” Jacob moves forward in an instant, hand around the Deputy’s throat and pining her to the wall.

Its strangely reminiscent to their first meeting when the Deputy had smirked, looking Jacob dead in the eyes and made the comment ‘Harder Daddy’ before she’d gone down.  
Now there’s only steely determination as she spits out, strained “Go see for yourself!”

“He betrayed my trust once” Jacob snarls “What makes you think I’m gonna do anything the either of you ask me to?!”

“Pratt helped…b…because he doesn’t wanna raise his ki – fuck – kid here!” Jacob drops the Deputy to the ground and she crumples, hand on her throat but still looking Jacob in the eyes “Yeah you heard me! He didn’t wanna have to give birth in this shit hole and have to shield his baby from the hell you and your brothers created!”

At a loss, Jacob dumps the Deputy off with a guard and she doesn’t even fight, let’s herself be taken away.

Jacob knows she’s going to be gone by the end of tomorrow but he’s got more pressing matter to deal with.

As usual, Staci’s curled in his cell; unmoving but Jacob sees he’s breathing.

The cell screeches open and Staci jerks up at the sound he hasn’t heard for a long time.

Jacob can’t see much in the dark but he jerks his head at Staci with a short grunt “Come” although hesitant, Staci complies; stumbling to his feet and dutifully trailing behind Jacob and following a route they know well.

In the light of the room, Jacob takes in Staci.

He looks like shit, there’s no denying it. Staci’s hair has grown, hazel eyes dark and ringed a constant red but if he’s feeling any emotion it doesn’t show on his gaunt face.

Staci’s also thinner too and when Jacob’s gaze inevitably falls down to Staci’s untucked shirt, sure enough he’s sporting a proud bump; jutting almost unnaturally from his smaller frame. It isn’t big but it’s far too shapely to be fat.

Jacob remains silent when he stalks forward and Staci stands his ground. Doesn’t flinch. Doesn’t yell. He just stares Jacob down even as the older man drops to his knees before him. Large hands come down to frame the bump; stroking a thumb against taunt skin.

“I’ll figure this out” he finds himself speaking, Jacob isn’t sure who exactly it’s aimed at “I’ll sort this out and make things right”.

Staci doesn’t respond, but a hand comes down to card through ruffled ginger hair almost delicately.

It isn’t forgiveness. But it’s a start.


End file.
